The present invention relates to pressure control valve arrangements in general, and more particularly to pressure control valve arrangements in which an electromagnet is used for controlling the operation of the valve arrangement proper.
There are already known various constructions of pressure control valve arrangements in which a slide valve is received in a central bore of a valve housing for axial sliding therein, wherein the controlled pressure acts on the slide valve at its control side and in which the slide valve is acted upon at its opposite side by a tappet of a proportional magnet accommodated in a magnet housing which is rigidly connected with the valve housing.
It is also known to move the control slide valve of a pressure regulating or controlling valve by means of a tappet of a reciprocatory magnet which is constructed as a proportional magnet against the force of a spring, wherein the magnet force acts directly or indirectly via a spring on the control slide valve which is to control the fluid flowing through the arrangement. The pressure being controlled acts in the conventional constructions oppositely to the magnet force. The control accuracy of this conventional control valve arrangement is independent on the pressure of the fluid being controlled; however, it is dependent on the magnetic hysteresis, temperature, friction, and the like. This, of course, is very disadvantageous.